Sadness Within Tormented Green Eyes
by Gillitine
Summary: Harry Potter has always been a self-sacrificing individual, but how far will he go to protect the ones he loves?


Harry Potter was a man of near fifty-three years old. He was finishing his plans to become an absolute ruler in magical Great Britain. He has come to his final challenge. He must face his greatest friend in order to make the world a peaceful one once more.

This radical idea came from his darkened heart. He decided to follow through with Dumbledore's plans. After 15 years of following orders, he decided that it was for the good of the magical Great Britain to kill his greatest friend and master. He finally summoned the courage to kill the man he hated. He hated the man, but he now loves him.

Harry Potter will kill Lord Voldemort.

_(flashback to seventh year)_

_Neville had just killed Nagini. This entire wretchedness was becoming an end. It was Harry against Voldemort. One man would face the other to the death, or so it was thought to be._

_"Join me Potter!" Lord Voldemort cried._

_"I shall never join your group!" The young Harry Potter valiantly shouted._

_"I mean, join me or your precious Mudblood will die!" Voldemort had whispered to Harry._

_Hermione was grabbed by three deatheaters and taken away. The thunderous cries could be heard from Harry's voice. _

_"You win my lord; you have taken my last desire to exist, my wish to continue. For her life, I give you my soul."_

Hermione was returned, unharmed, but this was the last Harry has seen of Hermione. He knew that she had married Ron a few weeks after the incident. He was neither invited, nor welcomed to come. He no longer cared about Mudbloods, but his love for Hermione has been kept the one shred of light in his heart and soul. His darkness would be complete if it weren't for his Hermione. As long as she lives, he won't die from the darkness within his heart.

He feels compelled to see his Hermione again. She will give him the strength to carry out this deed. He writes out his own destiny he will write it to be revived from the darkness he created all those years ago. He committed many atrocious acts since receiving the Dark Mark, but had killed none.

_(flashback)_

_Harry had just finished tying up the remaining Voldemort-opposing Ministry members. He tied them to stakes. One of these people was his first crush, Cho Chang._

_In a desperate cry she pleaded, "Before you kill me, Harry, show me who you are and to whom your loyalties lie. Show me your Stag, please, show me your Stag!"_

_Harry cast his patronus, it came out as a stag, but it changed into a Dementor. Ginny knew that this was no longer the boy she once knew. This was not the boy who tried comforting her after Cedric's death. This was not the boy she had been on a date with. This was a different person using his body._

_The day that Cho Chang went up in flames was the day that magical Great Britain gave up any remaining hope on Harry Potter._

He was responsible for one of his best friends' death. To this day he does not forgive himself for what he has done, but he hopes to redeem himself by his act. He must do it now; he must do it tonight.

"Voldemort, old friend, shall we raid the city of London tonight?" Harry asked his trusted companion.

"Harry, I guess that we shall. I have nothing better to do. We shall strike at eight past midnight."

Their uprising terrified the muggles and Tom stood there, laughing. He laughed so hard that he dropped his wand.

"Do you wish to know what that prophecy told of? It said, _"The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord approaches. born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies. and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not. and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. the one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies." _As Harry told this to Voldemort, the dark lord reached for his wand, but it was in Harry's hand.

Tom tried to apparate, but he could not. He turned around and saw Harry, his best friend, his equal, point a gun at his chest. For the first time since his years before Hogwarts, he shows fear. A gunshot is heard and blood is pouring out Voldemort's chest.

Voldemort repeats a famous line, "_Et tu, Brute, then fall Caesar._" With this, Voldemort dies.

All the remaining members of the Order of the Phoenix arrive. Teams of Aurors arrive to the scene soon after. It is evident that the anti-apparition wards have been taken down. Harry casts a patronus, but instead of his wicked dementor that has been his patronus, a phoenix sprouts from his wand. He drops his wand and raises his hands into the air.

A young Auror tells Harry that he is arrested. "Mr. Harry Potter, you are under arrest for multiple murders, treason, being a deatheater, and not reporting crimes of you-know-who. How do you plead?"

Weeping, Harry looks up to the Auror and looks him in the eye. Harry asks, "Would you do that for the woman you love? Would you do all that I've done to ensure your love's safety? Do you have a girl at home who fears that you won't come back every time you go on a mission? If you were about to die, what price would you pay to see your love one last time?" Harry continued, "I will serve my just punishment in Azkaban if you promise to leave my loved ones and their relatives and my school alone, but if my loved ones or their relatives are hurt or my former school attacked, I will come back to seek vengeance for those who have done wrong."

Harry was carried away to Azkaban. He sat in the same room that his godfather once occupied. He stood behind those locked doors day after day. Nobody ever visited except for the Aurors when they gave him his monthly evaluation of his sanity. He had been in there long enough to know every stationed Auror by name. A young, smart, and pretty Auror came to do such an evaluation.

"Good day Mr. Potter, how have you been doing since the last evaluation?" The pretty Auror smiled at him.

"I've been feeling older every time I see another one of you guys. Oh how I remember the few joys of my youth, but I am a rude, old man for not introducing myself. I am Harry James Potter. Who are you?" He really wanted to know because it looked like the girl had Ron's read hair with Hermione's bushy curls.

The young Auror states, "My name is Rose Hermione Weasley."

"Do you have any relation to Hermione Jane Weasley Granger?" Harry asks the young girl.

"She is my grandmother. Why do you ask?" As Rose says this, Harry bursts into tears and hugs the younger girl. He cries into the girls' shoulder.

"I knew your grandmother very well. We were best friends in Hogwarts."

Harry's burden was much lighter after meeting the granddaughter of the girl he loved. After years of restless nights in Azkaban, he sleeps peacefully for the first time in this prison, but more importantly, he sleeps with a clear conscience for the first time in almost forty years, he slept with a clear conscience.

Three years later, his door cell door opens. He has his wand and the wand that was formerly known as Voldemort's wand. One is in each holster he has for them. He has this feeling to go to the school he once loved, Hogwarts. He leaves the prison and uses apparition to get just outside the grounds. He sees a battle going on within the walls of the school. It is a ferocious battle and many seem to be getting injured. He sees the reason why he comes to the battlefield. Rose is lying on the ground, injured.

Harry comes in and takes out any opponent he sees. He takes on many opponents on at one time and stuns them. he refuses to stop battling until all the foes are no longer standing. He picks up his Auror friend and heads toward the only other place that feels happiness and warmth, the Burrow. He quickly allows himself inside the Burrow and quickly conjures a bed.

He sits on the couch, waiting to see the woman he loves. He wants to see her one last time. When he hears the stairs of the old house creak, he stands up. When he looks into the two chocolate eyes of hers, he smiles for the last time in his life. He looks into the eyes of the woman he loves, the woman he always had loved. When he looks her eyes for one last time, it makes all those years of torment and sadness worth all the trouble at the hands of Voldemort.

He takes one extra look into the eyes of the woman he loves. The same woman who has never loved him back.


End file.
